A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Ghost of Popstar
by Nintendofan99
Summary: When Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff, and Tuff land in Amity Park after being sucked into a portal. They find out aboit the return of Queen Sectonia but in a form only Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani know about. 5th Story in A Bridge Between Two Worlds series. 5th Story in the Zanza Arc. Parrallel to ABBTW and Of Blades and Pokemon
1. Sectonia Dark

It had been five years since Kirby killed and defeated Queen Sectonia. Since then, she had been wondering how she could come back and get her revenge on the little pink puffball, then she found the perfect vessel, Pariah Dark.

**Ghostzone**

Pariah Dark rested inside the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Sectonia looked at it

"The King of all Ghosts, if it is true that the worlds will unite, then I can get my revenge on that Kirby for what happened five years ago...but how do I possess a ghost?" Sectonia asks.

"YOU THERE!" A male voice says. The knight ghost, aka The Fright Knight came in. Sectonia looked at him

"You…" Sectonia says. She raises up two flowers from who knows where. The flowers attacked the ghost using seeds that overpowered the knight

"Wha…" Fright Knight says trying to figure out what happened. Sectonia used one of the flowers to grab him

"How do I get access to Pariah Dark's body?" Sectonia asks

"Why would you…" Fright Knight asks

"So I may get my revenge, but I need a much stronger body. So tell me" Sectonia says

"Fine. You could always transfer your soul into the Ring of Rage or the Crown of Fire" Fright Knight says

"Of course...thank you sir" Sectonia says. She opens the capsule holding Pariah Dark then swipes the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. She ultimately transfered her soul into the two items. Pariah Dark woke up and grabbed the two items

"Why were these off…?" Pariah Dark asks. He started to feel as if his ghost body was being taken over. He started to smile

"Thank you for letting me in" Sectonia says from Pariah's body

**A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Ghost of Popstar**

Kirby was in an alleyway in Amity Park, he was on the ground for some reason. His friends, Tiff and Tuff surrounded him

"Kirby…" Tiff says. Kirby shook his head and looked at his friend

"Where...are we?" Tuff asks

"We just sucked into a portal...we all did" Tiff says

"Apparently" A voice with a Mexican accent says. Tiff and Tuff looked at Kirby's other friend, Meta Knight

"What could of caused this?" Tuff asks

"I do not know Tuff, but we need to find the others" Meta Knight says

"Think Dedede landed here?" Tiff asks

"Yes...but he's not here right now...good, no more monsters to clobber that there Kirby" Meta Knight says

"Apparently because that's what they do best at NME" Tiff says

"But do they give a money back guarentee?" Tuff asks

"Okay, we need to find out where we are?" Meta Knight asks

"Do you have the Miracle Fruits?" Tiff asks. Meta Knight pulls out a bag of Miracule Fruits

"Yes" Meta Knight says. He puts the fruits back into his pocket...or wherever he kept them. Three ghosts appeared out of nowhere grabbing Tiff and Tuff. "Oh no, the story just started" Meta Knight says

"HELP!" Tiff and Tuff shout in unison. Kirby jumped up high and tried to kick the ghosts but they proved to be ineffective

"They are ghosts. You cannot touch them" Meta Knight says. Kirby started to suck up the third ghost that was free, he then transformed into Ghost Kirby, his body shape and size remained but his skin was now neon green with no feet. He then jumped up and kicked the remaining ghosts away. They released Tiff and Tuff

"Good job Kirby" Tuff says. The two ghosts got up and looked to attack the group again

"Oh no" Tiff says. A vacuum started to suck up the two ghosts. Everyone looked down to see a kid with snow white hair and glowing green eyes

"Another ghost?" Tuff asks

"I saw him there, he let Kirby fight the two ghosts so he could come in and suck them up" Meta Knight says

"Thank you...wait, who are you guys supposed to be?" The boy asks. Tiff grabbed the cross from her pocket and flashed it at him

"Be gone" Tiff says. Everyone looked at her

"What are you doing?" The boy asks

"Yeah...what are you doing?" Tuff asks

"I'm not risking anything" Tiff says

"You can put down the cross now. He's the good guy" Meta Knight says

"Thank you ball with mask" The boy says

"Ball with mask? I have hands and feet like yours" Meta Knight says

"Anyways, my name is Danny" Danny says

"I'm Tiff, this is Tuff and Kirby. The ball with a mask is Meta Knight" Tiff says

"Okay...but why do you guys look so...foreign?" Danny asks

"We were sucked into a portal" Tuff says

"Portal...what portal?" Danny asks

"We are still trying to figure that out" Meta Knight says

"Okay...how about we help you get back home?" Danny asks

"That sounds good" Tiff says

"We? Unless you are talking about the two ghosts you sucked up...I see no more than one person" Meta Knight says

"You'll see" Danny says

**Vlad's Mansion**

Vlad Masters was sitting with his kitten, Maddie, spying on the citizens of Amity Park

"Another day with nothing happening. No ghost attacks in the last three days. How boring" Vlad says. There was the sound of something falling over

"I TOLD YA ESCARGOON TO NOT MAKE ANY NOISE!" A voice says. Vlad transforms into his Plasmius persona and floats through the house to see whose there. He finds King Dedede and his servant, Escargoon

"Sorry sire" Escargoon says. He jumps in fear of seeing Vlad

"What is it Escargoon?" King Dedede asks. He turns around

"What are you two doing in my house?" Vlad asks.

"GHOST!" King Dedede and Escargoon shout in unison

"Just tell me what you two are doing?" Vlad asks

"We're the ones that got trapped in this maze." King Dedede says

"Trapped? Explain?" Vlad asks

"We were just there in the king's castle one day but then we got sucked into a portal that led us here...but we had no idea the owner is a haunted ghost" Escargoon says

"King? He doesn't look like a king to me" Vlad says

"I'M KING DEDEDE OF CAPPY TOWN! AND I'M NEED A MONSTAH TO CLOBBAH KIRBEH" King Dedede says

"Kirby?" Vlad asks

"It's...a constant thing" Escargoon says. Vlad smiles wickedly

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Vlad Masters, the mayor of a town named Amity Park" Vlad says

"So you're a dictatah too" King Dedede says

"How about this. You can clobber Kirby while I capture my nemesis" Vlad says

"Sire, that's not a bad deal" Escargoon says. King Dedede smiled wickedly

"It's deal Vlad" King Dedede says

**Fenton Home**

Danny, Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff, and Tuff walked into the home

"Coast is clear everyone" Danny says. Danny's friends Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle come out

"Only one of them is a ghost" Tuff says

"So you're not a society of ghosts?" Tiff asks

"Actually, I'm not even technically a ghost" Danny says. He and Danielle transform into their human forms

"Wow" Tuff and Tiff says

"Poyo" Kirby says

"Danny, who are they?" Sam asks

"This is Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and…" Danny says. Meta Knight was not there

"And…" Tucker says

"Hello" Meta Knight says appearing on Sam's shoulder. Everyone jumped up at the sight

"What the hell" Sam says

"I am Meta Knight, do not call me Masked Kirby, do not call me Masked Ball, and definitely do not call me...Mexican Batman" Meta Knight says

"Darn it" Tucker says

"Now...can anyone tell where King Dedede" Meta Knight says

"...Who?" Jazz asks

"So that's a no" Meta Knight says. It was quiet for the next ten seconds

"...Moving on, this little guy took down two ghosts all on his own" Danny says. Everyone looked at Kirby

"He's a baby" Jazz says

"BUT HE'S SO ABORABLE" Dani shouts. She runs towards the puffball and hugs him tightly

"I don't do cute" Sam says

"But he and everyone else are lost in our world" Danny says

"So are we gonna help them?" Sam asks

"That's the reason why they are here" Danny says

"But how? It's not like we have access to teleportation device to another world" Sam says

"The ghostzone portal" Danny says

"But it's technically like hell, not exactly another world" Sam says

"But it's worth a shot" Danny says. Sam thought to herself for a while

"Okay...but if it doesn't work, don't come crying to me" Sam says

**Fenton Labs Three Minutes Later**

Everyone moved downstairs

"Don't you have parents?" Tiff asks Danny

"They are out hunting ghosts" Danny says. Kirby looked around and accidently opened the portal. Everyone looked at it

"So how does this thing work?" Tuff asks

"It opens to the realm of ghosts, the Ghostzone. Many ghosts escape from there and come here to destroy our world" Danny says

"Awful, so that's why you're devoted to become a superhero" Tiff says

"Yep" Danny says

"Me and Tucker have been here since Day One then along came his sister and clone" Sam says

"Cool" Tiff says. Kirby looked at the portal. Meta Knight watched too then he felt something

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Meta Knight shouts. Everyone moves out of the way and whole bunch of ghosts came out of the portal.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Tiff shouts

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Danny shouts

"This hasn't happened since...Pariah Dark" Tucker says

"WHO!?" Tuff asks

"Pariah Dark is the king of ghosts, but I thought I sealed him away" Danny says

"You obviously did not" Meta Knight says

"I did" Danny says

"Yeah, he did" Sam says

"Then how did he escape?" Meta Knight asks. All the ghosts stopped coming through and everyone ran outside

**Outside**

Everyone looked at the amount of ghosts huddled up to get Danny

"Oh...man" Sam says. Skulker came through the army

"Alright ghost boy, we have a bone to pick with you" Skulker says

"Sure, like you have the other many many times" Danny says

"Yes, but since Pariah Dark has came back, we can finally rid of you" Skulker says

"I'm the one that saved your gastly butt last time" Danny says

"Like we ever cared" Skulker says

"Listen you cheeky piece of gum, I will not hesitate to go Mach Tornad…" Meta Knight says before he is blasted away

"META KNIGHT!" Tiff shouts. A Miracle Fruit fell out of wherever he kept the bag of said fruits

"Kirby, eat the Miracle Fruit" Tuff says. Kirby does that and transforms into Hypernova Kirby

"What the…" Danny says. Kirby starts to suck up Skulker and all the ghosts

"DEFEATED...BY A CUTE YET DEADLY CREATURE!" Skulker shouts. Kirby immediately closes his mouth then transforms back into his normal state

"That...was helpful" Tucker says

"But how can he fit so much?" Jazz asks.

"It is because his stomach is one giant black hole" Meta Knight says. Everyone jumped as they saw him on Jazz's shoulder

"How do you do that?" Dani asks

"I've mastered it" Meta Knight says

"What was that?" Tucker asks

"It was his Hypernova Ability. He can suck up a large amount of people, things, or in this case, ghosts" Meta Knight says

"So what happens to them?" Danny asks

"They are lost forever...or they may come out, but due to logic, only the metal ghost will come out" Meta Knight says

"Uh" Sam says

**Vlad's Castle**

Vlad, Dedede, and Escargoon watched as it happened in Vlad's living room

"Wait...what?" Dedede asks

"Pariah Dark is back...that's bad" Vlad says

"How bad?" Escargoon asks

"Pariah Dark is the king of ghosts, and one of the most powerful. It took Daniel, me and whole bunch of his enemies to stop him" Vlad says

"You mean he's gonna eat us?" Dedede asks

"No, he's going to take over the Ghostzone then take over this world" Vlad says

"Then we NEEEEEEED Kirbeh" Dedede says

"I agree. He's much stronger than Daniel will ever be. He may be able to defeat Pariah Dark" Vlad says

"He isn't even at his strongest" Escargoon says

"No kidding. Why do you think I've been sending MONSTAHS!?" Dedede asks.

"Man you are complicated. How about I equip you with some new gear" Vlad says

"What about me?" Escargoon asks

"You don't get anything" Vlad says

"Why?" Escsrgoon asks

"You're a snail, what could I do for you. King Dedede seems he can fight with the best of them" Vlad says

"I was invited for a very big tournament" Dedede says

"Oh. Then let's get you geared up" Vlad says. He, and Dedede walked towards a room full of ghost weapons

"Wow" Dedede says

"I have made a lot of ghost weapons just like my rival, Jack Fenton, but some never get used because the only ghost I go after is Daniel, but today is the day one will get used" Vlad says. Dedede looked around, he saw ghost guns, ghost swords, ghost axes, but the one that appealed to him was a big ghost hammer

"This hammah looks good. Perfect for clobbering" Dedede says. He grabs the hammer and tries swinging it

"It would seem you like hammers, right King Dedede?" Vlad asks

"Yes, very much...but this is all missing something" Dedede says. He then looks around to see a mask. Vlad looked at the mask as well

"A mask?" Vlad asks

"Yes...Imma need my mask" Dedede says. He grabs the mask and puts it over his face

**Fenton Home**

Everyone except for Danny was chilling at the house. Danny came through the walls

"Did you find anyone?" Tiff asks

"I can't find any of your friends. I'm sorry" Danny says

"If they're not in Amity Park. Then where are they?" Meta Knight asks

"Maybe I know someone that can help...but they are in the Ghostzone" Danny says

"The Ghostzone?" Tuff asks

"No way. I'm not going in there" Tiff says

"How about this. We have to find a certain ghost...that can grant any wish heard...but it's just going to be just me and Kirby on this trip" Danny says

**Somewhere near a Wishing Fountain**

Ghosts were flying through the sky in a rampage. A man came up to and put a coin into the fountain. The wishing ghost, Desiree came from the ground

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Danny shouts. Desiree stared at Danny as he came by

"Ghost boy. I see you are here to thwart me even though Pariah Dark is trying to destroy all" Desiree says

"We know about your powers, and we need them for something good" Danny says

"We?" Desiree asks. Kirby came from behind and sucked her up and spat her out. Kirby now was green with long black hair like Desiree's.

"Hi" Kirby says. Desiree turned around

"Did you...woah" Desiree says widenning her eyes as she sees Kirbg

"Okay we're done here" Danny says. He and Kirby leave the place. Desiree looked confused

"Okay, I can handle that little guy" Desiree says

**Fenton House**

Danny and Kirby returned to the house

"Alright. We're set" Danny says

"Why is he green?" Tiff asks

"Alright, let's see if it works. I wish Clockwork was here right here, right now" Danny says. Kirby began to use his temporary powers and granted his wish. Clockwork poofed in

"Wow" Sam says.

"What...why have you called me here?" Clockwork asks

"We need answers about the wherebouts of the citizens of Cappy Town" Danny says

"I will tell you all...everything" Clockwork says

"We're all listening" Danny says

"...Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff, and Tuff have appeared many times in some of my sights of the future. They are here because of a mix of an experiment of a curious young boy and the roars of another master of time and the master of space" Clockwork says

"And we're expected to know them?" Sam asks

"You will meet them in the future" Clockwork says

"In the future?" Danny asks

"Yes. But all that I can say has been said and one more thing...you are not fighting Pariah Dark" Clockwork says

"Wait...what?" Jazz asks

"But if it's not Pariah Dark, who is it?" Tucker asks

"She...is Queen Sectonia" Clockwork says

"Never heard of her" Sam says

"We know of her" Meta Knight says

"Who is this Queen Sectonia?" Danny asks

"Five years ago, Queen Sectonia along with her army have purged on Dreamland. Kirby used the power of the Miracle Fruit to defeat her...but it would seem she still lives" Meta Knight says

"It would seem Queen Sectonia released then possessed Pariah Dark" Clockwork says

"How does a ghost possess a ghost?" Danny asks

"She possessed the Ring or Rage and Crown of Fire...then proceeded to possess him" Clockwork says

"That makes no sense but also makes much more sense at the same time" Sam says

"I believe my time here is done. Defeat Sectonia" Clockwork says. He poofs away

"If Sectonia is back, she may be planning destruction. And revenge on Kirby" Meta Knight says

"Revenge on Kirby?" Tucker asks

"Kirby, has defeated gods in the past. Most end up dying and stay dying, one built an amusement park in apology, and now...this one is back trying to get revenge" Meta Knight says

"I wish the ghosts would build me an apology amusement park" Danny says

"That's besides the point. If most of the ghosts see Sectonia as Pariah Dark, that can be used to her advantage" Meta Knight says

"Right. So we protect Kirby, right?" Danny asks

"Yes, we must protect Kirby and stop Sectonia" Meta Knight says

"And what about us?" Tiff asks referring to her and Tuff

"I want you two to stay here and join Jazz and Dani on the hunt to find the rest of the Cappy Town residents" Meta Knight says

"You can count on us" Jazz says

"That means the rest of us are going to stop Sectonia" Danny says


	2. Far Frozen

**Casper High**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kirby, and Meta Knight looked around their school

"Why are we here?" Meta Knight asks

"Remember Meta Knight. This is a test" Tucker says

"A test that can harm you and Sam" Meta Knight says

"And you" Tucker says

"How in anyway?" Meta Knight asks

"Your sword like that cannot touch a ghost" Tucker says

"There he is fine. Get the one they call Kirby" The Fright Knight says to some skeleton ghosts. The army comes flying down

"Suck me up then spit me out Kirby" Danny says. Kirby does that and gains Danny's hair, eye color, and powers

"Gowin gast" Kirby says

"How young is Kirby?" Sam asks. She and Tucker grabbed two of the Fenton Ghost Rays so they can defend themselves

"Older than you but a baby for his species" Meta Knight says.

"What?" Sam asks

"Yeah. A lot of people question you" Meta Knight says. Danny and Kirby fought off the many ghosts. Vlad and King Dedede came out of nowhere and began to help them

"Vlad...and…" Danny says not knowing Dedede

"King Dedede" Meta Knight says

"The masked dude?" Tucker asks

"He only wears the mask for special ocassions" Meta Knight says

"You're helping me? Must be really desperate for mom's cell number" Danny says. Dedede hammers six ghosts at a time

"And we're the ones with weird issues, huh Vlad?" Dedede asks

"Not now Dedede" Vlad says. The Fright Knight started to flee as he watched his army fall

"That man on a horse fled" Meta Knight says. Everyone gathered around

"Sorry for intruding Daniel, I just happened to stop by and see that Pariah Dark is back" Vlad says

"Uh…" Danny says

"Queen Sectonia is the being you are fighting" Meta Knight says

"SECTONIA!?" Dedede shouts

"You know who he is talking about?" Vlad asks

"That's Meta Knight, a servant of mine, and I helped Kirbeh defeat that monstah" Dedede says

"Oh. I see" Vlad says

"I don't trust him, or Vlad" Sam says

"You have every right not too. It's not like one of us tried to kidnap Daniel's mom and tried to take him as there own. And it's not like one of us tried to clobber the pink piece of gum with two red feet" Vlad says

"Wow…" Danny says

"I happen to agree. Now where do we clobbah some ghosts?" Dedede asks

"We are actually here to test if Sectonia is trying to get revenge on Kirby and not trying to takeover" Tucker says

"Now that we have confirmation. We can go" Sam says

"Go where? It's chaos" Vlad says

"There are a bunch of ghosts here that have seeked refuge and may want to attack humans. Deal with them for us" Danny says

"I would retaliate but...Kirbeh is probably the only one who can defeat Sectonia" Dedede says

"Very well" Vlad says. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kirby, and Meta Knight left the area

**Fenton House**

The group retreated to the Fenton Home. Danny called Jazz on his small cellphone

"Jazz. How is the search coming?" Danny says

"We caught some news about people who look like Tiff and Tuff on the other side of the country" Jazz says

"Other side of the country?" Danny asks

"Yeah. We're gonna walk to the next nearby city hoping to find some others" Jazz says

"Oh...okay" Danny says

"Goodbye Danny" Jazz says

"Bye" Danny says hanging up. Everyone looked at him

"How are they?" Meta Knight asks referring to Jazz's group

"They're still searching. We're on our own for now" Danny says

"Okay. What's the plan?" Sam asks

"I say we end this...and go into the Ghostzone" Danny says

"Danny, that's dangerous" Sam says

"I know...but it's what we have to do to stop this. Queen Sectonia has gone on long enough" Danny says

"How are we supposed to get in the Ghostzone. The place seems all...weird" Meta Knight aays

"I say we need some type of jetpacks and map" Tucker says

"Right. We are helping you guys" Sam says

"Okay...but Meta Knight cannot fight the ghosts" Danny says

"It is true. My sword does nothing" Meta Knight says

"...But I may have a solution for you" Danny says. He goes into the lab

"I suppose. I must go with him" Meta Knight says

**Fenton Lab**

Danny goes into the lab and shows Meta Knight a collection of swords made for killing ghosts. Meta Knight comes up behind him

"Your family creates weapons?" Meta Knight asks

"Ghost weapons. Some of the weapons they made were swords. Like these...pick one" Danny says. Meta Knight looks three times at the swords then jumps up to grab one that resembles his original sword

"This one...talks to me." Meta Knight says. He puts away his other sword and starts to use the ghost one. It had the shape and sharpness of his other sword but it was a glowing neon green and black on the hilt

"You sometimes creep me out" Danny says

"But you are a ghost. How do I creep you out?" Meta Knight asks

"You wear a mask...and I think I saw your cape turn into bat wings" Danny says

"We do not mention the bat wings" Meta Knight says. There was dead silence for the next ten seconds

"Fine...have it your way" Danny says

"Now let's go" Meta Knight says

**Fenton Home**

Sam and Tucker were on their knees looking at Kirby

"Tam" Kirby says

"No no no. It's Sam. S-am" Sam says

"Tam" Kirby says. Sam and Tucker looked at each other then back at the pink puffball

"How about me?" Tucker asks

"Ducka" Kirby says. Sam tries to hold her laugh but it comes out. Tucker squinted his eyes in disappointment

"Come on" Tucker says. Danny and Meta Knight came up

"We're ready" Danny says

"Me and Ducker here were just trying to get this little guy to talk" Sam says

"Oh my God" Tucker says

"...What?" Danny asks

"I told you all, Kirby is a baby" Meta Knight says

"Right" Sam says

"Okay. Let's get in the Ghostzone" Danny says

**Ghostzone**

The Ghostzone looked empty. All the ghosts seemed to have retreated from their home to the human's home. Sam, Tucker, and Meta Knight wore jetpacks to allow them to fly through the domain while Danny and Kirby (who still has Danny's powers) simply float through the area

"You've came…" A quiet voice says. Everyone stopped as they heard it

"Who's there?" Danny asks

"You should know. I'm the one that caused the ghosts here to pop up in your world" The voice says

"Wait, I think I may recognize who this is" Danny says.

"That's right." The voice says. Danny recognized it as Pariah Dark's

"Queen Sectonia" Meta Knight says

"So that old clock ghost told you" Sectonia says in Pariah Dark's voice

"He did. And how did you get here?" Danny asks

"I got here through pure determination to destroy Kirby of course. I've been waiting for five years to get my revenge. He defeated me in cold blood while fused with the Dreamstalk. All I wanted was to be beautiful, and now it's gone. My new goal is to destroy Kirby then rule over the world just as I did with Floralia" Sectonia says

"We will never let that happen" Danny says

"Says you ghost boy and friends" Sectonia says

"Come out coward. You need to face us like true enemies" Meta Knight says. Sectonia starts to laugh

"Very well" Sectonia says laughing. She comes out in Pariah Dark's body

"Woah" Tucker says

"That's a giant ghost" Sam says

"Now to destroy you all" Sectonia says. She shot out ectobeams at the group but they suddenly disappeared. "WHAT!"

**Clockwork's Lair**

A clock portal came out and the group came out

"But why?" Danny asks. Clockwork came out of the portal

"I had to. Someone dies if they are hit. Even Kirby" Clockwork says

"You didn't need to bail us out" Meta Knight says

"Kirby is your best bet to defeat Queen Sectonia. If he dies, there is no hope for any of you. The chances that anyone escapes was critically low" Clockwork says

"I...guess that makes sense" Danny says

"Also...I have gathered up someone" Clockwork says. A familiar face to Kirby comes up to the group, it was Taranza

"Greetings" Taranza says

"Who is this?" Danny asks

"This is Taranza, Queen Sectonia's Ex-Servant. He helped Kirby defeat her in the end" Meta Knight says

"Right. For you guys it felt like five years but for me, it was just a minute" Taranza says

"How?" Sam asks

"He is from the year 2014. Two weeks after the fall of Sectonia" Clockwork says

"I feel as if this is part of the Floralian Prophecy" Taranza says

"What?" Danny asks

"The Floralian Prophecy. It is milenia old" Meta Knight says. Kirby looked confused himself

"Tell us about it" Danny says

"Years before Sectonia and I were born. A man came up in Floralia saying that one day two beasts and the curiousity of a young boy would collide multiple worlds. Hours after that, all worlds will be one. Our world's collision will be met with the second coming of an evil queen. After the Earth turned into an ice ball and humans became extinct, the prophecy was shot down. But now it looks very true" Taranza says

"You're missing the part where it says that the evil queen will take the form of a body of pure evil" Meta Knight says

"You're right" Taranza says

"But who would predict such a thing?" Danny asks

"After the day the prophecy was made. The man was nowhere to be found. No records. No one knew where he came from." Taranza says

"Wow. Seems...interesting" Sam says

"Now...I want you all to go out there and defeat Sectonia" Taranza says

"We will. All of us. But I think it would be appreciated if we aren't bailed out" Danny says

"It won't happen again" Clockwork says

"Good" Danny says. The group heads out

"Do you even trust them?" Taranza asks

"I sort of trust them. I really bailed them out because of my anxiety" Clockwork says

"Anxiety?" Taranza asks

"Yes. Queen Sectonia is stronger now. I saw what she did in the past. I'm afraid of what she can do in the future" Clockwork says

**Somewhere in the Ghostzone**

Danny's group tried to figure out where they are even at

"Where are we?" Danny asks. Tucker looked at the map

"We're deep into the Ghostzone...REALLY DEEP!" Tucker says

"It does look pretty dark here. Maybe we can look around" Danny say. He sees the Far Frozen dimension

"That tundra island...what is it?" Meta Knight asks

"The Far Frozen realm. It's where...I learned some cryokinesis powers" Danny says

"Cryokinesis? As in...Ice Powers?" Meta Knight asks

"Yes. I know someone there" Danny says. The group flies down to the Far Frozen dimension

**Far Frozen**

The group comes down to the frozen area. They landed nearby a temple

"A temple" Meta Knight says

"Never seen this part of the place" Danny says

"Must be the side we have never seen before" Sam says. Meta Knight looks at a mural on the wall. It should a woman with short hair, the figure of a model, and right arm up with her hand producing ice. Everyone looked at it as well

"Poyo?" Kirby asks

"Meta Knight…" Danny says

"This is Crya, one of the three beings of Mechanic Life" Meta Knight says

"What?" Tucker asks

"In Dreamland and Floralia, we believe that two spirits, Dimitrius of Biological Life, and Egalestas of Mechanic Life, are at constant war with each other. Now, Dreamland has a prophecy about Dimitrius coming to wreak havoc, after the second coming of an evil queen" Meta Knight says

"So one prophecy says the worlds will collide after we defeat Sectonia and another says Dimitrius comes to wreak havoc" Sam says

"Yes. I believe both are gonna happen...but we may need to look towards the future of this group" Meta Knight says

"Why?" Danny asks

"Because we need lots of help in the future" Meta Knight says. A bunch of yeti ghost come up to the group from behind

"That is Crya, she is believed to come back to help Eaglestas after Sectonia is defeated once more" One of the yetis says. Meta Knight turned around. Everyone else followed

"Why do you have a mural of this girl?" Meta Knight asks

"And how do you know who Sectonia is, Frostbite?" Danny asks

"Crya is said to come back very soon, Sectonia is a sign she is" Frostbite says

"What does this have to do with Sectonia?" Tucker asks

"She is from another world. Just like Sectonia. We saw her come through here. She attacked and injured some of the civilians" Frostbite says

"Really?" Danny asks

"Yes, all before she transferred her soul into Pariah Dark's ghost body" Frostbite says

"How bad?" Sam asks

"Very…come with me" Frostbite says. The group follows him and his men to a sight where other yeti ghosts are trying to heal the injured. Everyone gasps. Kirby came over to one of them and gently rubbed his head.

"That's about over fifty ghosts" Meta Knight says

"It was tragic. So sudden, so emotially painful." Frostbite says

"Then we should leave" Danny says

"But why?" Frostbite asks

"Sectonia is after Kirby and she will know that he is here eventually. More of your people will get hurt...and I can't let that happen" Danny says

"Kirby...is it the soldier here?" Frostbite asks

"No. I am Meta Knight, Kirby is the pink puffball" Meta Knight says

"...If he is fighting alongside the Savior of the Ghostzone, he must be powerful enough to defeat this monster" Frostbite says

"He's stronger than me. He took down an army of ghosts in seconds" Danny says

"Interesting. Maybe I underestimate him" Frostbite says

"As I was saying. We better get out of here before anyone is in more danger" Danny says

"It is dangerous out here. We'll make sure Sectonia won't attack again" Frostbite says. Danny looked at the injured

"We'll stay...but only for short time" Danny says. Frostbite nodded

**Madison, Wisconsin**

Tiff, Tuff, Jazz, and Dani walked towards a corner in Madison

"This is long way from Amity Park" Tuff says

"We have to walk from here" Jazz says. Tiff then saw two familiar faces nearby. It was Fololo and Falala

"Fololo and Falala" Tiff says.

"WHERE!?" Tuff asks. Tiff points at them across the street. Fololo and Falala see them from across

"GUYS!" Fololo and Falala say in unison. They quickly float across the street

"They're floating balls" Dani says

"Where's Kirby?" Fololo asks

"He and Meta Knight are trying to save the world with some new friends" Tiff says

"Why are you guys not with him?" Falala asks

"Because we were trying to find you guys...and more members of Cappy Town" Tiff says

"I see" Falala says

"Okay. How did you two end up here?" Dani asks

"We were sucked into a portal and landed here." Fololo says

"We tried to find everyone else but no one was here" Falala says

"That sucks" Tiff says. Everyone looked down

"FREEZE!" The Fright Knight says. Him and a whole army of ghosts surrounded the group

"Leave them alone" Dani says

"Or what? Tell us where the ghost boy and hero of Dreamland are...and we may set you free" Fright Knight says

"Like we know" Tiff says

"They're probably somewhere in Amity Park" Jazz says

"We looked three times. Nothing" Fright Knight says

"Then we don't know where they are. Now leave us be" Tiff says

"Feisty. Come with us" Fright Knight says

"Like hell they will" A familiar voice says. The skeleton ghosts were knocked out by Desiree, the wishing ghost. She then got into a fight with the Fright Knight

"It's her" Jazz says

"What are you all waiting for...GO!" Desiree says. Jazz, Dani, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala run away immediately

"Why?" Fright Knight asks

"The ghost boy may be my enemy, but that pink puffball and any friend of his is my friend" Desiree says

"You just met him" Fright Knight says

"I know, but he was way more respectful to me, and didn't use me for his greediness. He instead used me for the benefit so that we aren't destroy by Sectonia" Desiree says. She is wrapped by a vine. Sectonia in Pariah Dark's body came by

"Oh you. You have the body that every woman should dream for" Sectonia says

"You…" Desiree says

"You mentioned Kirby. WHERE IS HE!?" Sectonia asks

"I don't know, and if I did, I won't let you get to him" Desiree says

"Then...I wish I knew Kirby's location anytime I like" Sectonia says

"NO!..." Desiree shouts. She tries resisting

"You resist? Oh you...I know your power...I know how it works...and it says...you must grant the wish no matter what...is that correct or am I just a silly little Floralian again?" Sectonia asks

"You are worse than ever before" Desiree says

"What if I told you...I am not Pariah Dark...I am your queen, Queen Sectonia to be more specific" Sectonia says

"Impossible" Desiree says. The vine wrapped around her became tighter. She stopped resisting and Sectonia now knew where Kirby was, Far Frozen

"Perfect. There is no need for you anymore" Sectonia says. The vine started to loosen up then she was thrown harshly

"Good riddance" Fright Knight says

"Looks like that Frostbite hasn't had enough yet. Fright Knight, assemble the troops, we are going to end Kirby...if you fail...I'll do it all myself" Sectonia says

"Yes my queen, we will set for Far Frozen immediately" Fright Knight says. He flies away on his horse

"I like him. If only Taranza remained like this" Sectonia says


	3. Into the Darkness

**Madison, Wisconsin inside a building**

Jazz, Dani, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala ran inside a building. They panted as they got in

"Wow" Jazz says

"What's going to happen to that ghost that just saved us?" Tiff asks

"She's probably going to get hurt badly" Dani says

"But why would she save us?" Jazz asks

"You mean she's not a friend?" Falala asks

"She's one of Danny's enemies. Granting any wish heard and twisting it" Jazz says

"She did look a lot like Kirby when he was green with long hair" Tuff says

"Because that's who he got his power from Tuff" Tiff says

"Maybe that's why she did it. For returning the favor" Jazz says

"For what?" Fololo asks

"She doesn't like it when you use her for self-gain" Jazz says

"That makes a lot of sense" Dani says

"I think we will go with that reason" Tiff says. Dani looked outside to see people

"Stay here everyone. I want to make sure it's safe" Dani says. She flies outside and inspects the area. She sees nothing around and goes back into the building. "Looks like the area is secured. Where do we go this time?" Dani asks Jazz

"Okay. I want to say we should go to Chicago. It has a wider range of transportation plus it's where I think we can find some of the Cappy Town residents" Jazz says

"It's a large city. So someone had to land there right" Dani says. A family passed by and made faces towards everyone not named Dani and Jazz

"Someone had to see people like us somewhere" Tuff says

"Why couldn't everyone just land in Amity Park. We could be helping Danny take down Sectonia right now" Dani says

"We all wish for that" Fololo says

"Yeah. We woke up here and we had no idea what to do at first other than look for everyone else" Falala says

"Is that so. Looks like similar situations for almost everyone here. That includes Kirby and Meta Knight" Jazz says

"Except they weren't attacked by ghosts" Tiff says

"Looks like we head to Chicago. Let's move, before things get crazy" Dani says

"What does crazy mean?" Tuff asks

"A worker's worse nightmare...rush hour" Dani says

"Rush hour?" Fololo asks

"It's the slang term used for when traffic becomes the biggest problem. After everyone gets off of work" Jazz says

"Sounds harsh" Falala says

"It's bad" Dani says. The group looks for a way to get to Chicago

"Now how are we supposed to even get to this...Chicago?" Tiff asks. A bus came by and stopped. Jazz ran towards the drivee

"Excuse me, sir" Jazz says

"Yes ma'am" The driver says

"Is this bus headed to Chicago?" Jazz asks

"Eventually. This bus goes from Minneapolis to there" The driver says

"Okay. We need to get there asap" Jazz says

"How many is your party of?" The driver asks

"Six" Jazz says

"That's eleven dollars and ten cents" The driver says. Jazz pulls out her wallet

"I got fifteen bucks" Jazz says. The driver grabs the money and gives her back the change

"Alright. Get on" The driver says. Jazz looks back and waves her hand to come onto the boss. The group does so and gets a nice comfortable seat

**Ghostzone, Far Frozen**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kirby, and Meta Knight were resting in the soft snow

"For a place that is like the setting of a frozen tundra. It is not that cold" Meta Knight says

"I know right" Sam says

"Hey. You guys are right. This place isn't that cold" Danny says. Kirby was busy playing in the snow still holding Danny's powers

"Kirby's rather playful. Are you sure he's some god killer?" Tucker asks

"I am sure Tucker. I am very sure. I've seen him do it and he's done it since 1992" Meta Knight says

"Then you guys haven't aged too much" Danny says

"Yeah. You guys haven't revealed too much about your species" Sam says

"Our species history is complicated but I know for a fact we can live for years and years to come. Kirby is much younger than me and he'll be around for the next milenia" Meta Knight says

"So you're old?" Tucker asks

"I am not old. If I referred myself in human terms. I would be around a thirty year old person" Meta Knight says

"That means you have a long life as well since the average lifespan is around almost eighty eight years" Sam says

"But not as long as Kirby" Meta Knight says

"True. He does seem to be older than everyone that isn't you and yet...he acts as if he's one" Tucker says to Meta Knight

"But he has the mind of hero. So young to the point where he can't use his power for his own selfish gain" Meta Knight says

"He wouldn't know what selfish gain is. He cares for others over himself" Danny says. Tucker looked up and his eyes widened

"We got company" Tucker says. The Fright Knight and bunch of skeleton soldiers came towards the little island. Kirby stopped playing in the snow and started to get serious

"Well well well. If it isn't the ghost boy...and Kirby" Fright Knight says

"Fright Knight. Looks you never quit. Don't you?" Danny asks. His hands started to glow green

"Nope. I am here to fulfill my queen's wish in destroying that puffball. And I will do it here and now" Fright Knight says. He takes out his sword

"Be careful. Anyone who touches that sword experiences their worst nightmare" Danny says

"I got him" Meta Knight says. He flies up and gets into a duel with the Fright Knight

"Looks like we can take care of everyone else" Danny says. He, Sam, Tucker, and Kirby fight the skeleton ghosts.

"You seem to have great skill" Meta Knight says as his sword clashed with Fright Knight's

"You too. But I have dominance on my side" Fright Knight says. He tried to slash Meta Knight but he disappeared right before his eyes. "What?" He says. Meta Knight reappears and hits the ghost hard

"If you cannot counter that. You cannot win" Meta Knight says

"I will be victorious" Fright Knight says. He charged but he missed as Meta Knight teleported away again. He reappeared and was scratched hard on his breastplate

"No you won't" Meta Knight says. He started jabbing Fright Knight hard then ultimately slashed him in the chest causing him to be launched off his horse and into the snow

"I will kill you" Fright Knight says. Frostbite came up and used his cryokinetic powers to freeze him

"That's some great swordsmanship there" Frostbite says. He grabs the frozen Fright Knight and has another yeti ghost take him away. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Kirby were still trying to take out the skeletons

"How do you stop these things?" Danny asks

"Freeze them" Sam says while shooting down some of the skeletons

"Right" Danny says. His eyes turned into an icy blue. He started to freeze all the skeleton ghosts. Kirby struck the frozen ghosts with his hammer. Soon all the skeleton ghosts stopped coming

"Booyah" Tucker says

"I take back what I said about Fright Knight. He sucks" Meta Knight says

"I saw what you did up there. You took Fright Knight to the house" Tucker says

"Hell yeah you did. Maybe I can borrow that sword sometime" Sam says

"No" Meta Knight says

"Worth a shot" Sam says. Frostbite came up to the group

"Thank you for risking your lives so that no more of our kind aren't harmed. Unlike the other ghosts here, we are thankful for what the savior of the Ghostzone has done when Pariah Dark attacked" Frostbite says

"No problem. We couldn't let this place get hurt further" Danny says

"Keep Fright Knight here for a while. He's a very dangerous ghost" Meta Knight says

"That's sarcasm Meta Knight" Danny says

"How do you know?" Meta Knight asks

"I know because I've heard sarcasm before and it's not that funny" Danny says

"Huh. Who would of thought" Meta Knight says

"Anyways. It's best if you kids get going. Sectonia isn't going to stop herself...unless you go through some extreme convincing" Frostbite says

"Naw. She can't be persuaded. And you're right. We must move on" Meta Knight says

"Thanks for letting us stay here" Danny says

"It's the least I can do. Don't be a stranger you five. We are very welcoming to someone like you guys" Frostbite says. The group floats out of the Far Frozen island

"Bye" Everyone says to Frostbite and the yeti ghosts

**Amity Park**

Skeleton Ghosts came through the city ravaging the city. Citizens have been warned to stay inside and not come out. Vlad and Dedede were the only ones to save the citizens of Amity Park...or so they thought

"Hello you two" A familiar voice to Vlad says. Vlad and Dedede looked and saw Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie

"If it isn't Maddie" Vlad says

"YA KNOW THESE TWO!" Dedede says

"Yes. But they don't know me" Vlad says

"I see" Dedede says. Jack and Maddie take out their ghostly weapons and try to shoot them at the ghosts but their aim is terrible...which means they missed. Vlad sighs

"I got this" Vlad says. He flies down to the ground level

"A ghost" Jack says.

"Hold on hold on. I'm fighting for you people. I'm the good guy" Vlad says

"Nice try. We all know you're that ghost that has done many things to this town" Jack says

"Well that failed" Dedede says. He and Vlad run away from the two

"Get back here. We're not done with you" Jack says. The two chase them but then were suddenly stopped by something massive

**Nearby Casper High**

Dedede and Vlad ran towards the school. Escargoon saw them

"What are you doing here?" Escargoon asks

"We running from those two maniacs" Dedede says. He saw nothing behind him. Vlad also looked

"Well. Did we lose them?" Vlad asks

"No you did not" Sectonia says in Pariah Dark's voice. She comes down from above. "I stopped them from chasing you two. I wanted to see you two"

"To think we are trusting you for a mere minute" Vlad says. Sectonia blasts a ray at Escargoon and he flies away

"HEY!" Dedede shouts. Sectonia grabs he and Vlad's heads

"For this moment on. You two will serve me against your own will. You two are to stop Kirby, Meta Knight, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley from coming anywhere near me. You two understand?" Sectonia asks

"Yes my queen" Dedede and Vlad say in a zombie-like tone

"Good. Now do your duty" Sectonia says. She starts laugh evilly like she did five years ago

**Ghostzone**

Danny, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sam, and Tucker floated through the Ghostzone

"Is it me...or is this place getting darker?" Meta Knight asks

"It is getting darker" Tucker says

"Now who was hiding such a place?" Sam asks

"I had no idea this part of the Ghostzone existed. It seems as if this place is where some of the stronger ghosts exist. Like Clockwork" Danny says

"Or Nocturne" Sam says

"Or Undergrowth" Tucker says

"So you mean the strongest of ghosts are here. Then why are we headed in this direction?" Meta Knight asks

"Because apparently Sectonia moved Pariah Dark's keep in this direction. I don't see it from here so that means it must be deep in this area" Danny says.

"Maybe Taranza or Clockwork can give us a hand here" Tucker says

"Are we afraid of the dark or something?" Sam asks

"No, but we are in dangerous territory now" Danny says.

"Kirby doesn't seem to care" Meta Knight says. Danny looks back and sees that Kirby went ahead of the rest

"Okay. We're moving" Danny says. The group air swim so that they may catch up with Kirby

"Kirby. You cannot just go ahead of the group

You have stick with everyone else here, this place is very dangerous" Meta Knight says. Kirby nodded slightly

"It got us to keep going at least" Tucker says

"But he's the one that can actually defeat Sectonia. If we were to lose him then Sectonia will wreak havoc" Meta Knight says.

"The little guy can take of himself. But still, you have a point" Sam says

"We should be quiet guys. We don't want to alarm any nearby ghosts" Danny says. A wall of vines surrounded the group suddenly

"What was that?" Meta Knight asks

"Oh no" Danny says

"Miss me...Danny Phantom" The plant ghost, Undergrowth, says. He reveals his face to the group

"Are you here to be annoying?" Danny asks

"No. I came on behalf of Queen Sectonia. She wants me to destroy you and that pink puffball" Undergrowth says.

"Poyo" Kirby says

"Don't you remember what happened last time." Danny says

"I do" Undergrowth says. Two vines come out and wrap Sam, Tucker, and Meta Knight. "Let's do this"

"Alright. Taste this" Danny says. His eyes start to glow an icy blue and he uses his ice powers on Undergrowth causing some vines to freeze. Meta Knight cuts through the vines with the sword and frees Danny's two friends. He then flies over and cuts through the frozen vines

"We've been through this before" Danny says. Kirby's eyes start to turn icy blue and he freezes some of the vines

"What. How?" Undergrowth asks

"Copy ability" Danny says. Meta Knight comes in and starts to break more frozen vines. Undergrowth looked around to see his walls falling. He turned to face Kirby but he was to late to react to the hammer he got to his face. The vines hell and Undergrowth was hurt

"Sorry. We got a queen to defeat" Sam says. Undergrowth rubbed his eyes then looked at everyone as if he had no idea what he was doing

"What…" Undergrowth says

"Something is wrong" Meta Knight says

"Why are you attacking me?" Undergrowth asks

"You attacked us" Tucker says

"No. It was that witch. She placed her hand on my head then had me do her bidding" Undergrowth says

"What witch?" Meta Knight asks

"She goes by Sectonia but she has the body of the evil Pariah Dark" Undergrowth says

"Sectonia has been known to have some hypnotic powers. Didn't think she would use it on someone like Undergrowth" Meta Knight says

"She went to the Human Realm. Trying to find you guys" Undergrowth says

"Looks like she's coming to us. Then we better get to the keep" Danny says. The group went psst Undergrowth and went deeper into the Ghostzone.

"There is one more thing I have to say" Undergrowth says. Everyone turned back

"What?" Danny asks

"Your ice attacks will not work on her like it did me. Her vines and flowers will break out instantly. You must find another way to defeat her. Not even someone like myself stands a chance" Undergrowth says

"But you were able to take over Amity Park and cover it in vines" Danny says

"Sectonia can do that right now quicker and she would be able to maintain it. Hope you have some type of secret weapon because you'll need it" Undergrowth says.

"We have our weapon. And we will win" Danny says. The group flies away

"I hope so...I hope so" Undergrowth says.

**A little while later**

The group tried to find their way to the keep

"For someone like Undergrowth to be worried kinda has me scared" Danny says

"Sectonia is a strong foe. Not too much different then what Kirby has faced almost monthly" Meta Knight says

"Examples?" Tucker asks

"Marx, Nightmare, Dark Mind, Magolor, Dark Matter, Drawcia, Dark Crafter, and Star Dream" Meta Knight says

"Never even heard of those people" Danny says

"They were powerful. And they could not be negotiated with" Meta Knight says

"That sounds awful" Tucker says

"It was very..." Meta Knight says

"You two have us now. You have more help defeating Sectonia now then ever before" Danny says

"He is right Kirby" Meta Knight says. Kirby looked at everyone then smiled widely. After two seconds, he puts on his serious face and desires to defeat Sectonia

"Alright then. Let's continue onwards" Danny says

**Clockwork's Lair**

Clockwork and Taranza watched as the group were talking

"They're close" Clockwork says

"Yeah. They're very close to ending this all" Taranza says

"That's not what I meant. I mean they are close to finding the lost sector of this Ghostzone. A place that has been active since Kirby, and Meta Knight have entered this beloved universe" Clockwork says

"Don't forget Tiff, Tuff, and whole bunch of others" Taranza says

"Right" Clockwork says

"Now what do you mean by lost sector? You never told Danny or me about this" Taranza says

"I did not tell anyone because it seemed as if it were lost forever" Clockwork says

"How long has it been lost?" Taranza asks

"Before someone like Meta Knight was born" Clockwork says

"Thousands of years ago? And you lived through it all?" Taranza asks

"Yeah. The sector allowed me to see tremendous things...but I guess it's disappearance is rather settling down while the next hours will see a different result" Clockwork says

"I'm curious now. Shall we go and show the sector to Danny and friends?" Taranza asks

"I plan to meet up with them. You can come along as well. We will show Danny what is to come" Clockwork says

"And his future?" Taranza asks

"Danny and Kirby's futures are very similar. They will join a legion of heroes that will stop the technological enemy that is to come in the coming years" Clockwork says

"No idea what that means but if their futures are going to be with other heroes then I'm definitely in to join you" Taranza says

"Good. They are drawing close. We are to leave now" Clockwork says


	4. Sullied Grace

**Ghostzone**

The group continued to look for the keep of Pariah Dark. Then they noticed a bright area in the darkness

"What's that?" Danny asks. The group went towards the area and looked around. There was many screens as if it were a room full of televisions

"It seems like a security camera room...except…" Sam says. She didn't know how to explain what she is seeing

"These places look foreign to me" Meta Knight says. A clock portal opened, Clockwork and Taranza came out of it

"I see you have stumpled upon the lost sector of the Ghostzone" Clockwork says. Everyone turned to him

"You know of this?" Danny asks

"This place has been lost for thousands and thousands of years. I used to come over everyday to check it out. Then it vanished into thin air...but since the collision of this world and Kirby's world. This place is now returned" Clockwork says

"But what are we looking at?" Sam asks

"Good question. This place is for us to see the other worlds that exist in our giant multiverse. I believed that the worlds will become one some day. And I believe that day is today" Clockwork says

"Yeah" Danny says

"But what exactly will cause the collision of these worlds. Because I know Sectonia's downfall cannot do it" Tucker says. Clockwork pointed at a screen projecting another world. It was dark in that world and a good amount of it was in ruin

"It's a ruined world. Why would it cause the worlds to collide?" Meta Knight asks

"Because a man from that world will gain the power to do such a thing" Clockwork says

"Why explain this to us?" Danny asks

"Because your future lies with people of other worlds. It is your destiny to become great heroes" Clockwork says

"Then...I guess it's time to become great heroes" Danny says

"Right on" Tucker says

"Then we better get going" Sam says

"Good luck to you all. You won't be hearing from me anytime soon" Clockwork says. He and Taranza step into a clock portal. Danny looked at the many worlds projected towards him. Sam stopped and went towards him

"What are you looking at?" Sam asks

"Maybe there are people out there like me. Have a lot of enemies, have few friends, and have one very powerful ally they just met" Danny says

"I doubt you are alone in that. Now we gotta go…" Sam says. The two join the rest of the group in finding Pariah's keep

**Chicago**

Dani, Jazz, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala entered the city of Chicago. It was a big city, full of people, cars, and crime

"This place gives off a very dangerous vibe" Tiff says

"It's not like we can go back to Amity Park from here. This is a dangerous city with high crime rates. Stay with me" Jazz says. The group sticks together then a time portal appears before them. Taranza and Clockwork come out of it

"Hello" Clockwork says

"This is Clockwork guys. He's the ghost of time, at least that's what my brother says he is" Jazz says

"And the other guy?" Tiff asks

"My name is Taranza. I'm a friend of Kirby's. I helped him take down Sectonia five years ago and here I am now" Taranza says

"So he must be on our side" Tuff says

"Well duh" Tiff says

"Your time is limited here. The worlds are soon to collide and you are to be absorbed in a huge flash of light. You must find some Cappy Town members before it's too late" Clockwork says

"Are you something bad will happen when the worlds collide?" Dani asks

"No. But I rather have you all to be safe that sorry" Clockwork says. He and Taranza step into a time portal

"I get his point" Falala says. Jazz started to look around at the sky and the people.

"Jazz?" Dani asks. Jazz make her serious face then turned towards everyone else

"Come on. We continue to find the Cappy town folks" Jazz says

"Okay" Everyone else says in unison. The group moves along

**Ghostzone**

The group continued to move towards the darkness. They could not see anything nearby. It quickly became darker

"It's getting darker by the second" Meta Knight says

"I know. It's soon that we could lose our way" Danny says.

"Maybe the keep is brighter. With all that fire inside lighting it up" Sam says

"Hey, you're right" Tucker says

"Kirby, do you see anything?" Meta Knight asks Kirby. The pink hero looked around and could not see anything until he sensed a light.

"Poyo...POYO!" Kirby shouts. He swims toward the dim light

"Everyone, follow him" Meta Knight says

"Alright then. Let's follow him" Tucker says. The group goes over to follow Kirby

**Pariah's Keep**

Sectonia along with a mind-controlled Dedede, and Vlad waited for the arrival of the heroes

"They're coming" Sectonia says

"Shall we go ovah there and clobbah all of them" Dedede asks

"No. My skeleton army will go first...then you two can do as you please towards them" Sectonia says

"Will do. Daniel will say his last prayers" Vlad says

"Good. Now save the energy for when you fight them. I will forever cherrish the moment when they fall at my feet" Sectonia says. She starts to laugh evilly again

**Clockwork's Lair**

Clockwork and Taranza monitored the group

"They are drawing close" Taranza says

"The time has come. Sectonia will send out her army along with the mind controlled villains to destroy the group in the next minutes...but as this is happening...the collision of the worlds will begin soon as well" Clockwork says

"You mean...it's happening sooner than I thought?" Taranza asks

"Yes Taranza. I can see the future, I know when it will happen" Clockwork says

"True true. But what of Kirby and them? Won't they know?" Taranza asks

"No...but the group in Chicago will" Clockwork says

**Pariah's Keep**

The group approached Pariah's Keep. It was the shape of a castle and it glowed brightly

"So you made it…" Sectonia says

"Sectonia. So you are here" Danny says

"This is where I possessed Pariah. This is where I took his form. And this is where you five will a gruesome death" Sectonia says

"Clockwork says otherwise" Meta Knight says

"Clockwork? The old ghost of time. He's a fool. He doesn't know that I will ultimately prevail. I am Queen Sectonia, and I have gained god-like power. Meaning I can change the future that he sees. I can change the fact that I will lose...and I'm confident that I WILL WIN!" Sectonia shouts. Skeleton ghosts start to come out of the keep

"Looks like we'll have to keep the future the same" Danny says. The group went down to fight off the skeleton ghosts

"Looks as if there are much more than when we encountered them at Far Frozen" Sam says

"There is more" Meta Knight says. He cuts off the head of one of the skeletons. Sam and Tucker shot one of them off each. Kirby got out his hammer and whacked them away. Danny used his ice powers to freeze the skeletons

**Inside Pariah's Keep**

Sectonia ordered more and more skeletons to go out and destroy the group

"Go...GET OUT THERE AND DESTROY THEM!" Sectonia shouts.

"No. We'll take care of this" Vlad says

"Yeah...we will" Dedede says. He puts on his mask and gives one to Vlad

**Outside**

Kirby smashed five frozen skeletons with his hammer. Meta Knight slashed two of the skeleton ghosts with his sword. Two skeleton ghosts grabbed Sam and Tucker, but Danny was there to save them

"You guys okay?" Danny asks

"We're okay Danny" Sam says. Meta Knight and Kirby fought off the last of the skeleton ghosts

"They...stopped coming" Danny says

"But why?" Meta Knight asks. Two figures came out of the keep

"Who...are they?" Danny asks

"They seem...familiar" Meta Knight says. They came closer and recognized as Dedede and Vlad

"Hi Daniel" Vlad says. He wore a mask

"They are mind controlled" Meta Knight says

"You don't stand a chance" Sam says. Vlad blasted away she and Tucker

"It's just us three Meta Knight, ghost kid, and especially Kirbeh" Dedede says

"Alright then" Meta Knight says. Danny went straight for Vlad and tackled him. Dedede swung his hammer at Meta Knight but he quickly dodged. Kirby fired two lasers at Dedede but he dodged them

"Nice try Kirbeh. They won't affect me so easily" Dedede says

"Wake up Dedede. Not too long, you said you would help us" Meta Knight says. He was hit hard by the king's hammer

"Things change Meta Knight. Now I work for someone greatah than myself" Dedede says. Meta Knight dodged the next swing them slashed Dedede in the chest. Vlad and Danny were going at it with their powers

"Do you not see it Daniel. I will have what I want when this is over. Sectonia promised me things I couldn't refuse" Vlad says

"No. That's Sectonia talking. NOT VLAD!" Danny shouts. Vlad cloned himself and tricked the ghost boy. He was punched quickly by his foe

"Sectonia will rule over all the worlds. She knows they will merge soon and that they will be vulnerable" Vlad says. He shoots out some energy beams but Danny dodges quickly

"Even if Sectonia wins. There are other heroes to stop her. Some may be stronger than me" Danny says. He blasts Vlad in the face then comes over and punches the mask off of him then, kicks him in the face and lastly, finishing him off with a strong punch.

"What…"Vlad says

"Now...how about we go save Dedede too?" Danny asks. Vlad looks at him

"I will gladly rescue him" Vlad says no longer hypnotized. He and Danny charge as Dedede tried to clobber Meta Knight and Kirby

"This is insulting" Dedede says

"DEDEDE!" Vlad shouts. He punches Dedede in the face. Sam and Tucker charge kickly and kick the king

"That's not fair. It's five against one" Dedede says

"Hey Sectonia...we're coming for you" Danny says. He moves out of the way so Kirby can wack Dedede in the face. The king's mask broke and he looked as if he had no idea what he was doing

"What…" Dedede says

"Sectonia mind controlled us. But now...we can do what we can to stop her forces" Vlad says

"Yeah...I like that" Dedede says. More skeleton ghosts came out of the castle

"We will take care of these fools. You guys take of Sectonia...end this" Vlad says to the group

"Will do" Danny says. The group goes through the skeleton ghosts as they fell to the two archenemies of the heroes

**Clockwork's Lair**

Clockwork and Taranza watched as Danny's group moved forward

"They're good" Taranza says

"Yes...very...they're gonna need it when they fight Sectonia" Clockwork says

"True. True" Taranza says

**Chicago**

The group in Chicago looked around the city

"I don't see anyone" Tiff says. The group then saw a crowd of Cappy Town citizens

"HEY!" Tuff shouts. The group went over to the citizens

"There you guys are" One of the citizens says

"We tried to look all over. But then someone put up a distress signal here" Another citizen says

"Good. Are we still missing some people?" Tiff asks

"We're missing some others. Including Meta Knight, Kirby, your parents, the king, and his servant" Tiff says

"Some of them are up north in Amity and in a strange realm of ghosts called the Ghostzone" Jazz says

"What are they doing there?" A third citizen asks

"Trying to save the world...or should I say...worlds" Dani says

"From what?" A fourth citizen asks

"Queen Sectonia. But don't worry, Kirby will prevail" Jazz says

**Pariah's Keep**

The group were inside Pariah's Keep

"It gives off a creeper vibe" Danny says

"You can say that again" Tucker says

"It's as if Sectonia makes the place creepier" Meta Knight says

"Where is she anyway?" Sam asks. Sectonia in the form of Pariah Dark stood before the group

"There" Danny says

"You came to meet your demise? I'm not too surprised." Sectonia says

"No. We came to end this" Danny says

"What is there to end? You cannot exactly kill me" Sectonia says

"We can kill you. We did it before" Meta Knight says

"We have Kirby." Tucker says

"That's not enough this time. Now...with the power of Pariah Dark and his assets. I will see that you are all destroyed. There is no way you will prevail" Sectonia says. Her hands glowed red. She shoots lasers at the group and they scatter. Sam and Tucker fire at her but most of the shots were ineffective. Danny came towards her and punched her face. His next punch was met with a ghostly wall

"Ow" Danny says as his hand met a the barrier. He was grabbed then thrown at his friends.

"Fools" Sectonia says. Meta Knight and Kirby charged and swung their weapons at her causing her to feel some pain. "You have the boy's powers Kirby. I see"

"Our attacks aren't working. We must use a lot of power in order to win" Meta Knight says. Kirby started to use his temporary ice powers and shot them at Sectonia. She countered with her own energy beams.

"YOU CANNOT WIN!" Sectonia shouts. Kirby struggled to keep the beams away from him but then he gained the upper hand slowly

"THAT'S IT!" Meta Knight shouts. Kirby's beams hit Sectonia but they didn't do anything

"Your ice powers won't affect me" Sectonia says. Meta Knight flies over and slashes her but he was grabbed and thrown away from the fight. Danny came back and kicked her

"It's not like you are invincible" Danny says

"I still have the power to destroy you all" Sectonia says. A massive pulse comes out of her body and sends everyone to the ground

"Now...say your last prayers. THIS IS HOW I CHANGE THE FUTURE FOR THE BETTER!" Sectonia shouts. She was hit with an energy blast.

"No...you are not" Vlad says. Dedede, and bunch of Danny's enemies and allies came to back him up

"You monstah" Dedede says

"WHAT!" Sectonia shouts. The group on the ground got up and started to attack her again. Meta Knight stabbed her in the back with his sword. She then reached and pulled it out. Danny's enemies started to scatter and attack Sectonia

"Kirby. You must absorb my sword. It is the only way we can win and rest Sectonia forever" Meta Knight says. Kirby absorbs the sword and becomes Ghost Sword Kirby. Basically a green and black skin of Sword Kirby.

"Hi-yah" Kirby says. He jumps up and starts to hit Sectonia with massive attacks from his sword then finishes it off by stabbing her in the chest. The crown of fire and ring of rage came off the ghost. Danny flied up and pushed her into the coffin in which Pariah Dark as kept in. He locked it immediately. Everyone started to cheer as the coffin was sealed

"It's...over?" Sam asks

"It seems as if it were that easy" Vlad says

**Clockwork's Lair**

Taranza was filled with joy. Clockwork however did not look pleased

"They did it. Sectonia is defeated. Now the worlds can be in peace and happiness" Taranza says

"No…" Clockwork says. Taranza looked at him confused

"But Clockwork. They stopped Sectonia. She's defeated now. Why do you say no?" Taranza asks

"Sectonia was only able to possess Pariah Dark's body due to the fact that he wore the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire

"But she's still is inside Pariah...right?" Taranza asks

"Not any longer. They sealed away Pariah Dark...but they still need to stop Sectonia" Clockwork says

"Oh dear" Taranza says

**Chicago**

Everyone in the crowd of Cappy Town folk felt a little chill in the air. Jazz and Dani also felt this

"Something isn't right" Dani says

"So you felt it too" Tiff says

"Maybe Sectonia was defeated at last" Jazz says

"No. Danny would of called me by now. It must be a sign of something" Jazz says

"It gave me bad feeling" Tuff says

"Do any of you remember the part about the collision of the worlds?" Jazz asks

"It was mentioned many times now. Of course" Tiff says

"Well...I think it's about to begin" Jazz says

"NOW!?" Tiff and Tuff ask in unison

"I'm afraid so...Danny...please tell me Sectonia is defeated" Jazz says

**Pariah's Keep**

Everyone looked around. Kirby spat out Meta Knight's sword and then absorbed Danny to copy his abilities once more. The castle then became enveloped in vines and grass

"What is this?" Tucker asks

"Undergrowth?" Meta Knight asks

"No Meta Knight" Dedede says.

"You thought you actually sealed me away. Goodness no. I am still around, and I have achieved true power once again. You will meet your doom once more" Sectonia says. The vines start to crush the keep

"Ice powers" Danny says. He and Kirby used their ice powers to try to freeze the vines but they were too thick

"It's not working" Sam says

"Maybe if I have anything to say about this" The ghost, Undergrowth says. He uses his vines to open a pathway to Sectonia

"Good idea Undergrowth. Now let's go" Danny says. He, Meta Knight, Kirby, Sam, and Tucker went through the vines. Undergrowth let go of the vines and they were shut again

"Good luck" The ghosts and Dedede said in unison

"They're gonna need it" Frostbite says looking a little worried

**Clockwork's Lair**

Clockwork and Taranza watched

"So that's what you meant by what you meant" Taranza says

"Exactly. I knew Sectonia would not give up so easily. She has achieved godlike power. And it will be shown on full display now..." Clockwork says


	5. World to Win

**Chicago**

Everything was quiet. There was almost no noise. Jazz, Dani, Fololo, Falala, Tiff, and Tuff looked around

"Something isn't right" Tiff says

"No. Why did everything get quiet?" Tuff asks

"I have no idea." Jazz says. People started to gasp as they see some type of event in the sky

"Now everything's getting loud...but for what reason?" Dani asks. Everyone looked

"Look. In the sky" Fololo says. Everyone looked towards his direction to see people in the sky in a red void

"Who…" Jazz says

"Welcome...Shulk" A male voice that came from above says

"Shulk?" Jazz asks

"That voice...it's Zanza" Another voice says

"But why the armor?" A third voice asks

"What is going on up there?" Dani asks

"It's not Kirby or Danny. That's for sure" Tiff says

"This may be it. The collision of the worlds may happen sooner than we think" Jazz says

"Where are you Kirby…" Tiff says

**Ghostzone**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kirby, and Meta Knight were now in a bright area filled with yellow space

"Wow. It sure is bright in here" Danny says

"Sectonia knows how to decorate" Tucker says

"I hate it" Sam says. Vines start to come from under and it filled the entire surroundings. A flower came out of the group. It bloomed and revealed Sectonia's head

"Is that a flower with a bee head?" Danny asks

"That is Sectonia" Meta Knight says

"Right on Meta Knight. This is my true form. The form I took when I merged with the Dreamstalk. This is my true power, and my ultimate might. I will use this power to rule all. I have no more need for Pariah Dark's body" Sectonia says

"We don't fear Sectonia. We will make sure this world will stays as it is" Danny says

"Feisty. When you faced me in Pariah Dark's body...that was a test run" Sectonia says. One-eyed flowers came from the ground and they started to attack the group with bullet seeds. Everyone flew away from them

"Those one-eyed flowers won't let us get near her. She's way too strong in this form" Meta Knight says. Kirby went down to fight off the flowers but even he was unsuccessful and flew off into space. Danny went down and grabbed one of the flowers but was hit harshly but a bullet seed

"Fool" Sectonia said. Another flower launched a bullet seed at Danny and hit him again. This left the ghost boy unconscious

"DANNY!" Sam shouts. She starts to get angry and shoots rapidally at Sectonia. Tucker joined her in doing so.

"Sam Manson and Tucker Foley...you two are mere mortals. How do you suppose to defeat me" Sectonia says. She grabs the two and knocks them into each other. She then sends them flying off. "See that Kirby. Your other worldly friends don't stand a chance against me. I am the rightful goddess. I am the one that shall rule with an iron fist" Sectonia says. Kirby started to look worried

"Don't listen to her. We need to continue to fight" Meta Knight says. He charges at the queen while Kirby looked nervous to fight. Meta Knight slashed away the bullet seeds that came after him but a vine from behind grabbed him

"Listen Meta Knight. When I first came to this world. I had one goal and one goal only. That was to destroy Kirby. But now my second is for world conquest. No one is to stand in my way, not even the one who defeated Galacta Knight." Sectonia says. Three bullet seeds hit Meta Knight then he was thrown away. All of Kirby's allies were down and defeated

"Poyo?" Kirby asks sadly

"See Kirby. Now it's just you and I. Meaning no one is here to defend you. Ghost boy, goth girl, nerdy kid, and that old knight. You stand NO CHANCE!" Sectonia shouts. She starts to shoot out bullet seeds rapidally and directed vines to come at him. Kirby made his serious face and he shot out some of his energy rays that hit the vines. He absorbed the bullet seeds then spat them back. Unlike his friends, they had almost no effect on Sectonia. Kirby them charged harder then went for the whack but was ultimately stopped by a vine. The vines made a soft platform and layed him there. More vines made a hammer and they pounded Kirby

"KIRBY!" Danny shouts as he became conscious again. Kirby was close to getting knocked out

"YOU SEE THIS! THIS IS TRUE POWER! I HAVE WAITED FIVE YEARS TO GET THE CHANCE TO KILL! I WILL GO DOWN AS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE! AND I WILL GO DOWN AS THE ONE TO KILL THE ALMIGHTY KIRBY, SUPPOSED SAVIOR OF DREAMLAND!" Sectonia shouts. She then laughs evily. Another vine hammer whacked Kirby. The pink puffball barely could stay up

"NO!" Danny shouts.

**Chicago**

Jazz, Dani, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala watched the battle in the sky

"There is a battle going on there" Falala says

"It's as if they have to fight to collide the worlds. Where are the others? They cannot waste another second. This is too urgent" Jazz says

"Stupid lizard. Fire is not very effective here" The first voice says from above

"But ice is" A fifth voice says from above

"I'm gonna call him" Jazz says. She calls Danny

**Ghostzone**

Danny wanted to do something but he knew he couldn't due to Sectonia's power. He picked up the phone

"Jazz…" Danny says with a voice crack

"What's going on?" Jazz asks

"...I don't want to talk about it" Danny says. Kirby was hit with another vine hammer.

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about? WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Jazz asks. He then saw a Miracle Fruit floating out of Meta Knight's pocket

"I have to go" Danny says. He hangs up on Jazz. He grabs the Miracle Fruit and throws it at Kirby

"YOU TREMBLE AT A GREATER POWER THAN YOURSELF! SO MUCH FOR YOUR FRIENDS! THEY WERE NO HELP AT ALL" Sectonia shouts. The Miracle Fruit hits Kirby. "What?" Sectonia asks. Kirby touches it then eats it

"Uh...what" Sam says as she, Tucker, and Meta Knight wake up

"NEVER MIND THAT! I'M ENDING THIS!" Sectonia shouts. She brings down the hammer but Kirby resists using his upgraded power. "WHAT!?"

"It's incredible...Hypernova Kirby" Meta Knight says. Kirby grabs the vine and breaks through it

"Alright. LET'S GO!" Danny shouts. Bullet seeds came towards the group but Kirby absorbed all of them. Some even stuck out of his mouth

"You think bullet seeds will stop you from death? TAKE...THIS!" Sectonia shouts. A giant seed comes towards the group but Kirby uses what's in his mouth to deflect it. She is hurt by it

"That's it. We got to use those" Danny says

"Use the seeds to kill the flower. Got it" Sam says. Kirby spat out the seeds then went back to fighting

"I will take care of those flowers while she's focused" Meta Knight says. He flies down and cuts down the flowers.

"A distraction. How wonderful" Sectonia says. She shot out another huge bullet seed. Meta Knight resisted it and eventually fought it off. He deflected it towards and it hit the queen

"That's twice now" Meta Knight says. Kirby absorbed the bullet seeds then spat them all out at Sectonia causing her to get angry. A legion of flowers came from the ground. Sam and Tucker started to shoot them in the eye

"This is working" Sam says. She and Tucker start to shoot the flowers down

"Okay. Let me use my ice powers to freeze Sectonia" Danny says. He aimed his ice beams at Sectonia but they were blocked by vines that were resistent to ice. Meta Knight cut the vines in order for them to hit Sectonia. She started to become frozen in the attempt but Danny was wiped away but a vine that came out of nowhere

"That weakened her" Meta Knight says. Kirby charged towards Sectonia and hit her in the head with his hammer

"Get away from me" Sectonia says. She grabs Kirby with a vine but he shook it off then absorbed it "How powerful is that Miracle Fruit?" She then used three vines to grab him and throw him away. The pink puffball quickly recovered and charged once more. "HOW MUCH DOES IT TAKE TO DESTROY YOU!" Sectonia shouts. She sent out three giant bullet seeds.

"That's too much for him to take" Sam says. Kirby absorbed the one in the middle and spat it back while Danny used his energy rays to deflect the other two. All three hit the vines causing them to break apart

"NO!" Sectonia shouts. She created a fist with vines and tried to punch Kirby but he pushed it and it hit her back

"Sectonia is doing everything she can. But all of her power is focused on Kirby" Meta Knight says as Kirby starts to handle Sectonia on his own

"Maybe I can get rid of her source of power" Danny says. He starts to freeze the vines and flowers. Meta Knight comes in and breaks them apart. Kirby continued to kick Sectonia in the face

"YOU WILL NO LONGER MAKE A FOOL OF ME!" Sectonia shouts. She tries to summon vines but she couldn't due to what's happening in the background

"Ha" Tucker says

"WHAT! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" Sectonia shouts

"We managed to cut your source of power" Tucker says

"It's hilarious really" Sam says

"WHAT! NO!" Sectonia shouts

**Chicago**

The group in Chicago looked up and continued to watch the battle above

"Is it still going on?" Dani asks

"Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then, seize our destiny" The second voice from above says

"Oh wow...hurry Danny" Jazz says

**Clockwork's Lair**

Clockwork and Taranza watched the battle above

"Woah" Taranza says

"Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then, seize our destiny" The voice says again

"I hope Sectonia is soon to be dead. The collision of the worlds, will begin in seconds" Clockwork says

**Ghostzone**

"KIRBY! FINISH HER OFF!" Meta Knight shouts. He throws his sword and Kirby absorbs it to become Hypernova Sword Kirby. The pink puffball obtains a larger than normal sword

"NO!" Sectonia shouts as she knows what's about to happen. She tries to find away to stop Kirby but couldn't.

"AAAAAAH! HI-YAH!" Kirby shouts as he slashes Sectonia right down the middle causing her flower form to die

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sectonia shouts. All of the flowers went away. The vines uncovered Pariah's keep and everywhere around. The yellow sky became dark again

"Wow" Danny says

**Pariah's Keep**

Vlad, Dedede, and all of the ghosts cheered as they find out that Sectonia has been truly defeated in battle

"That Kirbeh clobbahed that monstah" Dedede says

**Ghostzone**

Kirby was back to normal. He had no need to have the ghost powers any longer

"I guess peace and happiness can return for all of us" Sam says. Clockwork and Taranza came out of a portal

"We did it. We defeated Sectonia...now the collision" Meta Knight says

"The collision. Yes...it has begun. The battle in the sky outside was prelude to the merger" Clockwork says

"What battle outside?" Danny asks

"Your sister and the others saw a battle outside in the sky. She's in Chicago right now...but not anymore" Clockwork says

"What do you mean not anymore?" Danny asks

"The collision of the world started with people outside being consumed in an overbearing bright light. Then they would set foot in a new world filled with new possibilities. And it was all because of a man's selfless wish" Clockwork says

"So the world's merged because of a simple wish?" Danny asks

"Yes. Yes they did" Clockwork says

"Wow. I thought it would be very complex and...you know" Danny says

"But it was by a wish. Come see the world for yourself" Clockwork says

**Fenton Labs**

The group in Ghostzone came out of the portal. They noticed no changes. Jazz, Dani, Tiff, and Tuff came into the lab

"You guys are okay" Danny says. The two groups hug each other as they were reunited

"You guys have to check out the outside" Jazz says. The group went outside and saw the Cappy Town folk get along with the citizens of Amity Park. The skies were blue and beautiful

"Wow" Danny says. He goes back into his Fenton form. Dani went back as well

"No ghosts. No tension. No gloom" Jazz says

"What happened to Cappy Town?" Meta Knight asks

"It borders the city. King Dedede still has his palace but it's next to another one in Wisconsin" Tiff says

"Are you sure, a second ago we were fighting for our lives against a mad woman?" Danny asks

"This seems a little too good to be true" Sam says

"Poyo. POYO!" Kirby shouts. Dedede and Vlad (in his Masters form) joined them

"It truly is beautiful" Vlad says. No one cared that it was him and agreed

"Say that again" Dedede says

"It truly is beautiful" Vlad says. Everyone was smiling and happy. Including Sam

"We're not gonna check this place out just standing here. Let's go" Danny says. The group went forward and embraced the area. Taranza and Clockwork looked over the area

"Wow. This place looks amazing" Taranza says

"Cappy Town and Amity Park are now bordering each other. They are now almost one" Clockwork says

"But what are the possiblities here?" Taranza asks

"They are limitless. Countless worlds are now one. There is no telling." Clockwork says

"...I see...I guess this goodbye then" Taranza says

"It sure is. It was good having you by my side. I'm guessing we will meet again someday" Clockwork says

"I guess so" Taranza says. Clockwork stepped into a time portal. Taranza flew off into the sky...seeking something to do

**Two Hours Later at the Nasty Burger**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at Kirby and Meta Knight

"How much can this little guy eat?" Tucker asks

"Legends say that his stomach will never be full" Kirby says

"Really. That's crazy" Sam says

"His stomach is like a black hole. It will never be satisfied" Meta Knight says

"Is that so" Danny says

"How much does he eat per day?" Sam asks

"Depends. But he has to eat something or else he might starve" Meta Knight says

"That's true...for anyone" Sam says

"But Kirby will probably do anything for food" Sam says

"How many Kirbys do you have in this world?" Meta Knight asks

"That's...how people from my world work" Danny says

"Are you serious? Is food the most loved thing in your world?" Meta Knight asks

"The only thing that beats it out is money. The thing that buys you food" Sam says

"I got to learn more about this world. It could prove to be...quite educational" Meta Knight says

"Qute educational..." Sam says.

"I wonder now...what's underneath that mask?" Tucker asks

"You are never finding out" Meta Knight says

"How about if I take it off" Tucker says. He pulls off Meta Knight's mask but it was actually a mask over his actual mask

"Wow" Danny says

"I have layers of masks. I do not trust people" Meta Knight says. Sam pulls away the mask from Tucker and puts it on her face

"The mask doesn't look half bad on you Sam" Danny says

"Yeah. It captures my dark tone" Sam says

"Wow" Danny says

**That night**

Danny was going to sleep without a single ghost attack

"What a day. One minute I am being killed by some crazy flower then the next. I'm bonding with Kirby and Meta Knight. Wow" Danny says. A clock portal opens and Clockwork comes out of it

"Hey" Clockwork says

"Hey Clockwork" Danny says

"I came to thank you...for saving the Ghostzone again" Clockwork asks

"No Clockwork. You should be thanking Kirby. He did the work" Danny says

"But you contributed. If you hadn't given him that Miracle Fruit. He may be dead and Sectonia could be endangering everyone right now" Clockwork says

"I get what you're saying but ultimately Kirby killed her. There is no way she is coming back now" Danny says

"I know...but I came to tell you about the possibilites that can be shown in the future" Clockwork says

"You mean something like this will happen again" Danny says

"Yes...but I want you to take a three months. You and Kirby deserve it. Along with everyone who helped you and the puffball sace everyone from that demoness" Clockwork says

"Three months. That's a good ninety days away from the next crazy disaster. I'll be completely prepared" Danny says

"I'm glad to hear that. Now you may want to get some sleep. Before the next daily ghost attack" Clockwork says

"What?" Danny asks

**Kirby's Home**

Kirby was getting ready for bed. Then Taranza camr through the window

"Kirby" Taranza says. Kirby looked at him

"Tawanza" Kirby says

"You almost got it...but I want to say thank you for saving everyone today. I loved Sectonia in the past...but after the events five years ago, I couldn't. You gave us hope then and you gave us hope today. Clockwork kinda scared me with some stuff but...eventually I got through it. I know you're considered a baby, but…" Taranza says before being cut off by Kirby coming in for hug

"Tawanza" Kirby says. Taranza patted him on the head

"Who couldn't love someone like you...well, I have to go...I'll find something to do...eventually" Taranza says

"No." Kirby says.

"What do you mean no?" Taranza asks. Kirby pointed outside to Cappy Town

"Poyo" Kirby says

"You want me to stay here?" Taranza asks

"POYO!" Kirby says joyfully

"Okay okay. I understand your point. I'll stay" Taranza says. Kirby smiled happily

**A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Ghost of Popstar**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Amity Park Water Fountain**

Kirby was playing around in the grass. Desiree watched as he did so

"Poyo. POYO!" Kirby shouts. Desiree clapped her hands and smiled

"Bravo. Do some more" Desiree says

"Poyo" Kirby says. He started to spin around and then fell on an apple. Desiree screamed

"Your so cute" Desiree says. She picks up the puffball. "If only I could take you home...maybe the ghost boy would…" Desiree says. Danny snatched Kirby away and flew off

"Nope" Danny says

"Darn" Desiree says

**Ghostzone**

Danny looked around. There was nothing around. Only the pitch black area around him

"Hello...what is this?" Danny asks. There were no ghosts around. "Kirby...Sam...Tucker...Meta Knight…" Danny says. There was only darkness.

"Hello...dipstick" A familiar voice says. Danny looked up as he saw Ember in the background. A lightning bolt struck down and shown two figures next to her and one big one behind her

"Ember...who are those people behind you?" Danny asks scared

"They're friends of mine. And when they start their conquest...you will join your friends" Ember says. Danny looked to behind him to see the dead floating bodies of his friends, new and old. This included Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dani, Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, and Taranza

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOO!" Danny shouts. Ember laughed evilly. She then disappeared into the darkness. A giant hand came over and was about to grab Danny

"There is only death…" A quiet female voice echoes. The hand grabbed Danny and was absorbed into the darkness

**Kirby and Danny will return in A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Spirit of Zanza**


End file.
